Fish Girl Meets Hidden Chinese Warrior
by swigandt
Summary: Feeling lost, alone, and scared. Melody wishes to be with a person she can trust. She is then whisked to China and meets Mulan and Mushu just as they are about to enter the army. Mulan disguised as a boy to save her fathers life. Together they learn the power of friendship can beat anything. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought about making this for a while but just haven't had the time and well I figure now might as well be good as any. I have a few ideas how this will work between Melody and Mulan. Just post comments and see if you'll like it.**

Chapter 1

As Melody swam into the underwater Arctic sea cave she had a very strong feeling that all was not right about this picture. Here she was returning the stolen trident to Morgan. As she followed Undertow in she couldn't get past this feeling that this was not right. She would get to remain a mermaid forever. That was the deal between them. But her mind couldn't get past why the man who had the trident seemed so sad. He didn't look like a deranged kleptomaniac.

Her thoughts stopped as she reached Morgana

"Oh, there you are, darling!" She said sounding caring. The sea witch sat on sea chair smiled showing off her green eyes and red lips. The green skin woman with black six tentacles had fluttered as she sat up, "Oh, I was so worried about you. And look!

She walked over to Melody with Undertow behind her. "You've brought back my trident. Clever girl."

Suddenly Undertow Swim to her and said directly to her face, "Give it to her! Giver it to her! Give it to her!"

Morgana grabbed Undertow with one of her tentacles and threw him to the chair. She shut his mouth with her tentacle and quickly said,

"Forgive him, dear. He's got a little size issue." While looking back at him with a face showing dis courage.

It was then that Melody had that feeling again.

Morgana let Undertow go and said, "Now, if you'll just hand over the..."

Melody was just about to hand it over to one of her tentacles when a new and familiar voice shouted, "Melody don't! Don't listen to her."

She turned taking the trident back and gasped, "Mom!"

There she swam towards her along with her was a yellow blue old fish. Her mother had a green tail and wearing a pink bikini. She was shocked at what she saw and what she saw was that.

"Your a mermaid!"

"Your a mermaid!"

Her mother said the same words that showed she was just as shocked as she saw her daughter was indeed a mermaid.

For a moment there was silence with shock until Morgana broke it with, "Ariel, how nice of you to come." She waltz right by her and looked displeased. "And you brought Flopper with you."

The yellow fish growled and said, "The name's Flounder."

Flounder swam towards her until Undertow stopped him Flounder him being twice as big as him.

Undertow came face to face with Flounder.

Flounder gave a mean face and said, "Grrrrr. yourself Pipsqueak." pushing him back.

Undertow said, "Get the thing and hit me! One bite and he's shrimp toast!"

The thing he was talking about was obliviously the trident but Melody clutched it to her chest with both hands tightly at the sight of her mother.

"Sweetheart, hand me my trident now." Morgana said calmly said to her sticking out her hand. But Melody held it to her while not taking her sight off her Mother.

"All this time and you never told me?" She said. Her mother eyes looked away with regret and Melody thought back to their last conversation before she ran away. How Melody said she had never been in it, which she now knows, was not true after all they were both mermaids.

She felt two of Morgana's cold hands rest on her shoulder and she said,

"Kept the most important secret in her whole life from her own daughter." Melody felt her expression changed into anger and betrayal. She was right when she had said she was hiding something from her. Something big.

Her mother stuck out her hand and calmly said, "Please, give it to me, Melody."

Morgana tighten her grip on her which made her more suspicious of the sea witch as she said, "No, hand it over to me, it's for your own good." She said directly into her ear.

"She lying." Ariel said while sounding scared.

"I've given what you always wanted." She said while not letting her go. The sea witch voice rang in her ear. "She's the one who lied to you all these years." while sound right Melody still had this deep dark pit of worried that this was all wrong. But she had at that moment was how angry she was with what her mother hid from her.

"I was trying to protect you!" She said while swimming closer to her.

"By fencing me in?" Melody said she felt her heart ache with pain as she clutched the trident trying to decide whom to give it too. "You knew how much I loved the sea." She felt Morgana hands leave her as she asked,

"Why did you keep the truth from me?" Melody felt scared, alone, hurt and her heart filled with sadness.

Her mother swam up to her touched her shoulder and face gently and said, "Melody, listen to me. If there was one thing in my life I could do over, I..." Melody swam back and held the trident in one hand to Morgana and said,

"You're too late Mom."

"Melody, No!"

Just as she was about to let Morgana have it, it was there that that gapping feeling filled her half human half fish body. It wasn't the scared panic face her mother had on or the gleeful but creepy glare Morgana made. It was something inside her that told her...

"NOOOOO." She screamed clutching the trident to her chest away from Morgana.

Suddenly the trident gave off a massive but small blast that blew everyone except Melody back. Ariel landed on the ice ground while Morgana landed on her black tentacles looking confused and mad. Flounder went over to Ariel who was getting up. Undertow when to Morgana who looked really pissed.

Melody kept looking back and forth, trying to decide whom to trust. All she felt was scared, alone, hurt, and angry. She held the trident to her and felt its power seep through her hands.

Morgana got up and looked beyond angry and yelled, "COME BACK WITH MY TRIDENT GIRLY!" And quickly swam towards her with Undertow and her two Manta Rays following her looking just as angry.

She quickly looked back at her mother who was worried and scared. She shut her eyes and looked away. She wanted to be alone away from everyone in the cave.

Her only option left her with swimming up and into the surface part of the cave. She gasped for air as she as she shot strait out throwing the trident on to the clam chair. She lifted her body on the ice floor. She crawled to the chair and heaved her body onto it. When she was on she held the trident tightly to herself and shrunk her body back against the chair pushing her tail body tightly against her chest as she waited for them.

Morgana was the first. She burst out of the water with her tentacles slithering the icy floor towards Melody.

The princess shrunk back and said, "Just get away from me!" Her voice sounded weak as she aimed the trident fork end at the sea-witch. Morgana gave a look but then was replaced with a sweet but sinister smile and said,

"I don't think so sweet-heart."

She approached her with a devious look on her.

Melody pointed the trident with more force and thought really, really hard. _PLEASE DO SOMETHING! _She used whatever courage she had left inside her.

Suddenly it then glowed green. Morgana stopped. It was then a great surge of power sweep through Melody's hands into her body.

Morgana gasped, "But….. how?..." She looked confused as her tentacles halted.

Suddenly all the objects in the ice cave glowed the same green color as the trident. Some of the small mirrors glowed along with the books, along with the jars and bottles filled with magic.

Melody gasped with fear as the objects threw across from her side to Morgana just as her tentacles were about to reach her. The books hit her first but some of the potions did create a small mist but the small mirrors flew by her and land on the ice wall creating a loud banging before sinking into the water. The last mirror hit Morgana right in the face.

**DONGGG!**

That was the sound it made as Morgana fell back into the water. The mist had covered her entire body went with her along with her tentacles as she sunk back in.

There was nothing but silence except for Melody breathing rapidly. The trident stopped glowing green as she calmed down. She took a moment to see the damage she had done. The floor was covered with books and broken pieces of jars and bottles. The mirrors had left big dents in the cave walls as they fell off and sunk into the water.

Melody held the trident tightly with both hands as she thought what her next move was going to be. She wanted some one to tell her it was going to be alright. Her only friends she made on the way to Atlantica were Tip (a penguin) and Dash (a walrus) Adventure /Explorers were gone. They were like her too she was laughed at by her classmates and they where laughed at by other penguins when trying to help.

They were gone scared off by Undertowed just as they arrived at the entrance. She wanted her friends back. But most importantly she wanted a person to trust. She remembered the three mermaid kids she met. One of the boys was very cute.

Her deep thought was interrupted by the sound of splashing of water. She watched as her mother roused out and with her fish friend Flounder by her side. She was happy but replaced with anger.

"Melody we need to leave before Morgana-" Ariel began.

Melody cut her off with. "Why should I trust you?" She had nothing but hurt and sadness inside her heart. "You lied to me."

Ariel had a shock look on her face. Then she calmed down and said, " Yes, I know I lied to you but all of it was for your own protection."

"She rights." Flounder said. "Morganas nothing but a washed up sea Witch."

"You can trust me because I am your mother and I love you." She said.

Melody looked down and thought _can I still trust her?_

She looked up and saw that her mother had caring in her eyes as she held out her hand. But she still had no idea who to believe. She slightly let her guard down and lowered her fish half body to the floor. Her mother sighed and said,

"I love you and you should always know that." She quickly glanced down into the water and then backed to her daughter.

"I should've told you about this a long time ago sweetie." Melody wondered at that moment what her mother was hiding from her. She slowly inched her body a little bit to Ariel.

"Let's go help should be arriving soon."

The word help stung her like Jellyfish. She wonders if her Dad was coming. No doubt in her mind said she was in big trouble for running away from home. Her eyes fell on the trident. She also wondered if the King of Alantica would come. In her hands she felt so much power but so lost and scared.

She looked back at her mother and she saw that she hadn't change her expression caring mixed with hopeful. Could she really trust her again? All her life she wanted to be a mermaid but know all she really wanted was a person to trust.

Suddenly a tentacle burst out of the water and grabbed Ariel.

"**MOM!**" She screamed. She didn't want Morgana to hurt her. She still loved her. She watched in fear as Morgana roused out holding her mother in the air with her black tentacles.

Morgana face looked bruised and really bad. Melody couldn't tell if it was from the potion or the mirror or both. She clutched back in fear as she watched, as Morgana roused up she looked meaner, creepier, and way bigger.

_It must be from the potions. _Melody thought as she held the trident up.

Morgana looked directly at Melody and said, "Now girly hand over the trident or say good bye to your Mommy." She wiggled Ariel high.

"Let her go you old sea hag." Flounder said while splashing up. Undertowed went and stood face to face.

"Just take it from her and hit me." He said to Morgana. "I'll swallow him whole."

Melody at that point held it out. She now knew Morgana wasn't telling the whole truth and she didn't want her mother to get hurt.

She pointed it directly at Morgana and quickly thought, _Please help me save her!_

The trident then glowed red and shot a red bean directly at the sea witch. She fell back releasing Ariel and landed on the wall. Ariel fell into the water and Melody felt a sign of relief that she was ok. Undertowed went over to Morgana and said, "I'm never going to be big again at this rate."

Morgana looked tired and really angry.

Flounder went over to Ariel and said, "Come on let's leave while we have the chance."

Ariel looked at him then to Melody and said, "Sweety lets go home." She held out her hand.

Melody held her hand out but pulled it back. Melody wanted to take it but still didn't trust her. She still felt lost, alone, and confused. Not to mention scared. She gripped the trident tightly not wanting to give it to anyone. She pointed at her mother and said,

"No you lied to me," Ariel looked shock but guilty. Melody then looked over at Morgana and said, "And you weren't telling me the whole truth and tried to hurt my mother."

Morgana looked up at her and despite being hit by the blast looked extremely pissed off.

Undertowed then barked, "Well if she isn't going to hand it over just take it from her already and make me big."

Morgana then swam directly at her but Melody held it up and it glowed red. Morgana stopped dead in her tracks. Melody felt its power swept through her like the tided coming in. She pointed it back and forth between her mother and Morgana and said,

"Both of you get back or ELSE!"

Both of them swam back. Ariel looked shocked that her own daughter would hurt her. Flounder swam back hiding behind her. Morgana had this scared look. Undertowed looked really pissed off look.

It was then that Morgana spoke, "But darling we had a deal I agree to make you a Mermaid forever if-"

Melody cut her off with, "I know but..." Melody couldn't say the rest because she didn't know what she wanted at that moment. She held up one hand in frustration.

Melody felt like she was on the verge of tears. All she wanted at that moment was to be a thousand miles away. But most of all she wanted was….

"**Ohhhh. All I want right know is a person that I can trust.**" She yelled at both of them while banging the trident on the ice floor. The ice floor crackled. The scene frightening both of them back. But that was not all that frightened them.

Melody then felt a strange new power come through her from the trident. She looked at the trident and watch as it grew green and bright. Melody gasped as the green grew below to her hand and tried to let it go but it was magically glue to her hand. The green consume her whole body.

Her mother reached out to her and screamed, **"Melody, No!" **

Melody tried to scream to her but it felt like being underwater as human. Her entire half human half fish body glowed green and then felt like she was about to go some place else.

The light grew brighter and brighter until she heard.

**WOOOOSH! **

Everything around her the ice cave, her mother, and Morgana all disappeared. The only she could see was nothing but darkness. She shut her eyes clenched the trident and curl her mermaid body up as she felt like she was hiding heavy water.

**It's done and please post reviews. Tell me if you like it. I won't be able to post more because of school. But Thursday is a half a day and I have Monday off. SO I will have lots of time to write more.**

**See yah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone thanks for the reviews I am still having trouble with the typing because my laptops keyboard pieces sometimes don't work but I will try my hardest to make this story happen. Does anyone know when Mulan or The little Mermaid takes place cause I'm still having trouble with the time setting. Or what Melody last name should be. Because in each movie it never tells us what Erics last name. Please comment after reading this.**

Chapter 2

Melody felt like she was in a swirl pool tumbling into a deep void. The only thing she could do was held on to the trident for it was the only thing she could do. Her half human, half fish body kept tumbling down.

_Will this end already. _Melody begged in her head. She didn't know how to control the trident. But all she wanted was for it to stop.

Suddenly she felt like someone had just pulled her out. She felted dry air but kept her eyes shut. She was falling strait down and felt dirt as she landed hard.

She took a minute to get her strength back. She put trident down to her side. She felt like she just took a long nap inside a big thunderstorm storm. She then opened her eyes. She was on solid land but in a forest. She was surround by weird thin green looking trees, bushes, and a few big rocks in broad daylight.

A small gush of wind blew by her and she shivered. She reliesed she was fully human. Instead of her red tail she had her feet. Her clothes were soaking wet and she felt really cold with only her white pantalettes and white camisole on.

"Hello." She said to anyone. She wanted to yell but after wait she went through she didn't have the strength. She wondered where she was and what was going on.

She could hear birds chirping from above. She got up holding the trident in one hand. She started walking to a small path.

_Where am I? _She thought as she kept walking. Her feet kept got dirty and kept stepping on small stones that hurt. She only felt scared and alone.

She suddenly heard a voice very distance but not to far and started to walk towards it. Pushing past tree branches and held the trident in one as she kept waling towards it. She finally found where the source was coming from. In the short distance she could see a man in a strange uniform with a sword and a big black horse with a white muzzle laying on a rock. The horse was chewing on a piece of grass. She hid behind some trees and watched them. She was to scare to talk to them but didn't want to be alone.

"Okay. Okay, how about this," the man said. He was Chinese looked around sixteen, but seemed very different for some reason. He had his black hair tied up in a bun, "Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword."

His voice was deep low and he looked like he was trying to act like he was a boy. "I have one, too. They're very manly, and strong." He fumbled trying to get his sword out and it fell to the ground. The horse laughed and fell on his backside. Melody could see it was intelligent like some of the other animal friends she knew.

The man threw his shoe at the horse. The horse stopped laughing as the man went over and said, "I'm working on it!" He put his shoe back on.

He voice was different this time and sound lighter. "Oh, who am I fooling?" He walked over to a clearing pushed some tree branches away and said, "It'd take a miracle to join the army."

Melody gasped and released the man wasn't a man but a woman. She could tell by the way she talked. She was about to ask her where she was when all of a sudden a loud voice followed by fire and smoke coming from three boulders.

"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle!"? She saw a long shadowed that looked like a dragon rise and said, "Lemme hear ya say, 'Aaah!"

The girl screamed, "Aughhh!"

She and the horse hid behind the other big rock. Melody felt like screaming but covered her mouth. The big shadow then said,

"That's closed enough!"

She saw the two peek out and she then said, "A Ghost!"

Melody could barely hear her and moved closer hiding behind more trees. She found a good spot just close enough to hear the ghost say.

"Get ready, Mulan, your serpentine salvation is at hand, for I have been sent by you ancestor to guide you through your masquerade!" A small cricket like shadow appeared. The big ghost like shadow kicks it down.

It disappeared for a moment Melody quickly thought _what is that? _

It reappeared and said, "So head my words, cause if the army finds out you're a girl, the penalty is death." Sounding more ferocious and looking more scarier with the bigger flames. Melody could feel the hairs on her arms stand on their ends.

The girl whose name was obviously Mulan said, "Who are you?"

She slowly started to get up along with her horse. Both looking very scared.

"Who am I? WHO am I? I am the guardian of souls!" It bellowed as the shadow shrunk down. "I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Mushu." Out of the rocks appeared a small red dragon like lizard appeared.

Mulan smiled was replaced with a confused sad look. Even Melody was unimpressed by its small size.

"Ah, I'm pretty hot, huh?" Mushu said. The horse went over and stopped on it repeatedly. Mulan quickly pushed him away and looked at the squished lizard. He looked like road kill Melody had seen sometime on the streets.

Mulan bend down and picked up the lizard. She then dropped it while saying, "My ancestors sent a little lizard to help me?"

She poked it again as Mushu picked himself up and swatted the hand away.

"Hey, dragon, dragon, not lizard. I don't do that tongue-thing." Mushu said while he did stick out his forked tongue and hissed.

Mulan said, "You're…um…"

Melody probably guessed she was lost for words at Mushu size and appearance. Mushu climbed up on of the small trees and said,

"Intimidating? All Inspiring?"

Mulan looked disappointed said, "Tiny." Putting two fingers up to represent the tiny. Melody could feel the disappointment because that's how she felt when Tip and Dash left her.

"Of course!" Mushu said while climbing to the other tree, "I am travel-size, for your convenience. If I was my Real size, your cow here would die of fright." While patting the horse nose, the horse tried to eat Mushu hand and made a mean face as it was offended. "DOWN Bessy."

Mushu the slithered onto Mulans armor and continued, "My powers are beyond your mortal imagination." Mulan kept trying to make eye contact because Mushu kept moving around before landing on a tree and said, "For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor."

Mulan took notice of this and covered her chest with one hand while slapping Mushu off the branch and onto the ground. All that came out of from Melody was "Eww."

Mushu landed on the ground next to a cricket. The cricket pushed him up. He then said, "Alright! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family!" While clutching his nose he pointed at the cricket and said, "Make a note of this Dishonor on you, dishonor on you cow, dis-"

Mulan kneeled down quickly, grabbed his mouth to stop him, and said, "Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before." Melody wondered why she was going into the army anyway.

Mushu then said, "Then you're going to have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more. You clear on that?" Mulan nodded. "Alright. Okey-Dokey! Let's get this show on the road!"

"Cri-Kee, get the bags." Mushu said to the cricket. "Let's move it, Heifer."

Melody hadn't decided whether to follow them or not because she was curious. She didn't know whether if she stepped back or forward but suddenly she snapped a twig. Mulan glanced back in her direction and said, "What was that?"

Melody duck back into the bush of the forest hiding behind the strange trees. Hiding the trident behind her and trying to keep quiet. She had no idea what to do. She still felt scared and alone.

She heard footsteps approaching and then heard Mushu say, "Okay, Okay, everybody relax I'll check it out."

Her grip on the trident grew stronger as she heard tiny footsteps get louder. Her heartbeat thumped quickly as she kept quiet.

She then heard Mushu voice right next to her ear, "And who might you be?"

She turned and saw him perched on her shoulder smiling. She screamed throwing Mushu off her shoulder and onto the path. She stumbled back with the Trident out of her grip and disappeared into the bushes. She tried to catch herself but only ended up falling onto the path right in front of Mulan and her horse.

Melody just lay there on the ground looking wet, cold, and very scared. Mulan looked startled and then said, "Hey there…." But she stopped herself. Made her body stood strait up like a man and said, "I'm mean, Hey their what are you doing here."

Her voice sounded deeper and rough. She was trying to sound more like a man. She held out her hand. Melody took it and said, "I know you're a girl I heard everything."

Mulan looked a bit shocked but calmed down and said, "What exactly are you doing out here?"

Mulan took a moment to look at her outfit and said, "Why are you dress like that?"

Melody took a moment at her self and sigh. Her wet outfit had mixed with the dirt had made her look filthy and wet. She really wanted a new pair of clothes.

"My name's Melody and I ran away from home because my Mom kept secrets from me. Big Secrets!" She said with bitterness in her voice. "I forget to pack."

The horse kneed like it was confused and Mulan said, "Oh that sounds sad." She went over to her pack took out a small black blanket. "Here you can borrow this."

She took the blanket and wrapped it around her body. She shivered as Mulan explained her story.

"My father was requested to join the army but is too weak so I decided to take his place." Mulan said.

"Why are you dressed as a man anyway?" Melody asked as she clutched the blanket around her. The horse had walked up to her and gentle nuzzled her. She patted his nose as Mulan said,

"The army doesn't allow woman to join, so I stole my fathers army and his army requested note."

"Which army are you joining?" Melody asked as she started to warm up.

Mulan gave her a strange look and said, "The Chinese's army."

Melody gasped and realized that she was in china. She had learned all about china in school. The strange trees were baboon trees. She remembered her inner though had been to be 1000 miles away from Morgana and her Mother. She also remembered what she said on how she wanted a person to trust.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mushu saying, "Ah-hem Ladies,"

Both the girls looked down at the little dragon. "The army is waiting for us Mulan and we don't have all day."

Mulan realized that and said, "He right, I better go sign in."

She turned leaving Melody all alone. But before she did she turned back and said, "I be back later to check up on you and I'll bring food."

Melody felt the hurt and loneliness return and Mulan could see it. So she walked up to her put her hand on her shoulder and said, "It's going to be ok Melody."

"You can trust me!"

Melody felt shivers enter her body and looked up at Mulan and said, "Ok."

Mulan turn took her horse and Mushu and when down to join the army.

Melody watched from her view and hoped this would work out.

**Hey looks good right. I hope to get reviews from this and I may have more time on my hands what with this storm of the century coming. I hope to be able progress this story into something better. I the bright side my birthdays coming up and I will be 20. But it will be my first with my mom she died last August. It has been hard on the family but that won't stop me from writing this. **

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry I haven't been updating lately but it's been pretty busy what with shoveling the drive way and work. I still want to write this but the ending is going to be a little sketchy. I've been pretty busy with work. Well enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Melody had nothing to do but walk around and wait until Mulan returned. She clutched the blanket around her tightly as she waited there.

She kept wondering about her mother and Morgana. She hoped that her mother was ok. She thinking about Morgana and the way she acted. She wondered if what she said about the trident was true or a lie.

_The trident!_ Melody thought. She had forgotten all about it. And went over to the spot where she had dropped it. She reached into the bush and felt it. She pulled it out. It glowed brightly in the light.

She walked back to the two big rocks and sat down. She held the trident in one hand trying to figure out how she was going to hide it. She held it up in one hand. She remembered how it responded to her in the ice cave. How it glowed green and red. She looked over the clearing. She noticed how there were a few small rocks lying around and thought back to when all those things moved in morgana lair. She spotted a medium size rock lying not so far way from her.

She held the trident up in one hand and clutched the blanket in the other. She cleared her throat and said,

"Please move that rock," She took another deep breath and continued, "NOW!" She was trying to find the courage she had left.

Nothing happened so she tried again harder and squeezed the trident tightly. She closed her eyes and thought really hard. _Please move the rocks. _

She then felt a course of power flow through her as she open her eyes and gasped. The trident glowed green at the fork end and so did the big rock she moved the trident forward and the rocks moved forward. She then pulled the trident back and the rock move back. She made the trident do a circle and the rock did the same. She smiled at her own succeed and shot her hands up in the air. The rock shot strait up and into the air right into the blue sky. She stood strait up releasing the blanket and stared strait up at the sky.

"Oops." She said.

She scrunched up her face trying to find it. It took a minute but she spotted it. She could see it as a small dot not to far from the sun falling strait down heading towards her.

She quickly moved out of the way letting go of the trident and shot strait for the ground. The rock hit the boulder smashing it to pieces and leaving a mark on the big one.

She took a moment to catch her breath and let out a sign of relief followed by laughter she kind of just lay there on the ground facing the sky. She took a moment to rest.

After she got up, got the trident and then wrapped the blanket around her. She was still cold. She then tried to figure out how she was supposed to do a fire blast like she did on Morgana. She gave it a tight grip but lost her concentration when she heard shouting coming from the camp. She trudged over to the view of the camp. She could see a huge fight going on down there and wondered if Mulan was ok.

She squinted to see better but it was all a blur the only thing she did get a good view was a line of soldiers leave on white horse out of the camp. She really wished she had binocular at that moment. She looked at the trident and wondered if she could make it turn into one.

She turned back to the camp just in time to hear the fighting stop. She could make out a soldier (probably the captain because his uniform was different) stood in front of another. It was probably Mulan because it was the same color. The captain talked to the soldier before leaving him. Melody wondered if Mulan was ok.

She was going to try a fire blast but realized if she did she it might make noise and attract some of the soldiers. She decided to float more rocks until Mulan came back.

She spent the rest of the day doing that and trying not to lose her mind from the boredom. Her mind was focus on Mulan returning. Usually it would be on the sea because that's what she basically thought about always.

She then wondered how she was going to hide the trident when Mulan came back. She held the trident up and kept thinking a bunch of ideas.

Time went by pretty fast and soon it was dark and Melody shivered. She held up the trident and tried to make it light. The moon glowed brightly but not enough.

"Melody, are you still here?" A voiced called from out.

Melody jumped from her spot and saw Mulan holding a candle and a brown bag. She wore a cream karate suite that made her look more like a man.

Melody said, "Hey."

"Hey." She said back her eyes where on the trident.

She stood up strait holding the trident to her back awkwardly trying to hide it.

Mulan starred her and at the trident and said,

"Where you get that thing?"

Melody sighed and said, "I stole it from a king."

"Really," Mulan said, "It looks really nice."

She sat on the rock and hand her the food. It was a bowl of noodles. Melody then realized how hungry she was right know. She laid the trident on the ground. She took it and ate it. It was a little hard at first with the joysticks but it tasted really good. She really was hungry.

"So… How did it go?" Melody asked after she swallowed her food.

Mulan said, "It wasn't so bad." She told her that she got in trouble with some of the other soldiers. "It was mostly Mushu fault,"

"Where is he anyway?" Melody asked eating the rest of her meal.

"He's in the tent sleeping." Mulan said,

"What did happen?" Melody asked.

Mulan explained what had happen. Apparently it was all a big misunderstanding.

"Well at least they didn't find out you were a girl." Melody said when she was done with her meal.

"Yeah well that was day one." Mulan said, "Tomorrow we start training exercises."

"Do you think your father will come and get you?" Melody asked

Mulan shook her head, "If he does they will be force to kill me."

Melody starred in shock, "Why would they do that."

"It's the law the Chinese army has," Mulan said. She then reached into her bag and took out some small clothes that would fit Melody. "Here are some clothes I found in the camp that should fit you."

Melody took them and when behind the big rock to change.

"Why does the army have that kind of law?" Melody asked from behind the rock as she changed.

"Same reason they have matchmakers for us women." Mulan said, "To bring honor to our ancestors."

Melody thought for a moment. Matchmakers sounded dumb to her.

"What are matchmakers?" Melody asked.

"They're women who find husband for us and to approve us proper housewives." Mulan said. "I saw the matchmaker the other day and it didn't go so well."

She sounded embarrassed.

"What happen?" Melody asked coming out in her new clothes. They felt a little big but fine to her. They were they same clothes Mulan wore but shorter. The shoes where a little tight but she could deal with it. Mulan was holding the trident. Melody then undid her ponytail to redo her hair. Her hair felt messy and wild. Mulan put the trident down and said, "Here let me help you with that."

Melody turned and Mulan help put her hair up into a bow. She gave her green hair band. When she was done she felt like a boy.

During it Mulan explained after a mishap with lucky cricket. She ended up humiliating herself and not being approved a housewife. Melody thought it was a little funny when she wrote some answers down on her arm. She could never do that at her school.

The thought of school made her think back to her old life. She wonder what they thought of her know that she was gone. Everybody knew her as the weird princess girl who talked to fish. Plus after her disaster of a birthday party they were probably right about her.

"Does this actually do any thing?" Mulan asked, "Hey Melody?"

Melody snapped out of her deep thought.

"What?" She said,

"Does this trident actually do anything?" Mulan asked holding the trident up.

"Sure it does," She said while stuffing her old clothes in the bag. "I was just practicing."

She took the trident from her and said, "Watch."

The held out the trident and concentrated on two large stones. _Please move the rock._ Melody thought hard like before.

She felt the power go through her. The trident lit up green and the rocks did. Mulan gasped. She moved the trident up and the rocks move up. She turned back to Mulan and said, "See."

But she accidently moved the trident to fast and rocks moved towards them.

"Duck!" Mulan said, grabbing Melody and hitting the ground. The rocks hit the big boulder and smashed into a million pieces.

After a moment to catch their breathe Mulan laughed and said, "That was enough for today."

She got up and helped Melody up.

"Let's go back to my tent and get some sleep." Mulan said,

Melody held up the trident and asked, "How are we going to get the trident in?"

It was big and sure to attract a lot of attention. Mulan looked at it and said, "Can you shrink it?"

Melody held it up and said, "Maybe?"

She held it tight with both hands and thought _Please oh please turn into some small._

Suddenly she felt a small pulse of power flow through her and watch as it glowed brightly. It then started to shrink. Mulan and Melody both watched as it continues to shrink until it glowed became dimmer. Melody felt its power go from her hands to her wrist. She felt its power circle around her wrist. Then it stopped glowing and in the tridents place was a gold bracelet.

"Wow." Mulan said looking at the bracelet on it was a few charms but in the center was the trident. She touched it. It felt weird touching it when it was the size of a pebble.

Mulan looked at it and said, "Well at least now you can bring it."

Melody laughed and took the bowls along with the bang. Before they left the forest Mulan said,

"We have to be careful getting to my tent."

"If we are caught they may kill us."

Melody gulped and started walking. They walked slowly at first to the entrance of the camp. When they arrived Mulan took the lead. She looked left and right to see if there were any men around.

Mulan looked back at Melody and said, "Stay close and be quick."

"My tent is on the other side of camp." They started walking slowly at first making sure not to attract attention to themselves. Melody was so nervous. Like when she was about to have her twelfth birthday party and it turn out to be a disaster.

They walked quickly trying to get to the other side to Mulan tent. They heard men's voice from inside the tents. Surprisingly they made it to her tent. It wasn't hard to miss since it was the one beside the mud trail, hung up poorly by a small tree and with Mulan horse beside it eating grass.

They both got in and Melody let out a sign of relief. _I guess all those years of sneaking in and out of the castle wall paid off. _Melody thought. She found Cricket and Mushu both asleep in the corner. Mulan took of her shoes placed them both in them. She used her socks as small blankets.

Mulan gave Melody a blanket and pillow and said, "Goodnight Melody."

Melody said, "Good night Mulan."

She then slowly drifted off to sleep think of what had transpired today and of her new friendship with Mulan.

**Ok. I know it's not much but I have been pretty busy with stuff lately and I was think of adding Zak Saturday from the Secret Saturdays. Let me know what you think. Please Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi sorry for not posting I'm still trying to figure out what I'm trying to decide if I want to go to college but I hope you like this. Also I have been having problems at my restaurant. Enjoy and review.**

Chapter 4

Melody was sleeping peacefully until she was a ringing bell woke her up.

She and Mulan bolt up and discovered it was Cricket wined up by Mushu.

"All right! Rise and shine Sleeping Beauties." Mushu yelled at them while pounding on Mulan's head. "Come on. Hup. Hup Hup"

Mulan groan and pulled the covers over her head. Melody agreed with her and buried her head in the pillow. That didn't stop Mushu from pulling both of the blankets off and said, "Get your clothes on. Get ready. I got breakfast for both of you."

Melody moaned and sat up. She was then shoved in the chest with a bowl of porridge that had two eggs and one piece of bacon. She held it

"Look you both get Porridge and they are both happy to see you two." Mushu said while he gave another to Mulan. But it had cricket in the middle.

"Hey get outta there." Mushu said while flicking him out. "You're going to make people sick."

Melody groaned and started to eat her breakfast. She was never a morning person and by the look of things neither was Mulan.

"Am I late?" Mulan asked weakly but Mushu started shoving food into her mouth. "No time for talk, now remember, it's your first day of training, so listen to your teacher and no fightin", play nice with the other kids, unless one of the other kids wants to fight and then you have to kick the other kid's butts."

Mulan then said with her mouth full, "But I don't want to kick the other kids butts."

"Me too." Melody said as she swallowed her breakfast.

Mushu said, "First neither of you talk with your mouth full. Second you are not going out because our plan would be completely ruined. Third lets see your war face."

Mulan face remained motionless as she tried to swallow her food.

"Oh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cove," Mushu said sounding disappointment, "Come on, scare me, girl."

Mulan swallowed her porridge and growled, "Rrrrraaaaarrrgggghhhh!"

Mushu fell of and the empty bowl landed on him.

Melody laughed and said, "Now that was good."

Mushu lifted the bowl up nodded and said, "That's my tough looking warrior!" He snaked up and tied Mulan hair into a bun, "Now that's what I'm talking about! Now, get out there and make me proud!"

Suddenly Khan the horse neighed frantically.

Mushu then said, "What do you mean, the troops just left?"

Mulan said, "They WHAT?"

The next few second where a blur as Mulan rushed to get her clothes on and quickly hurried out the tent. She knocked down the tent in the process. Melody lifted the cloth up just in time to see Mulan run off.

Mushu then dragged the end of Mulan sword and said, "Wait, you forgot your sword."

"That's ok," She said bending down to pet Mushu, "I don't think she'll need it today"

Mushu sighed "Your probably right."

Mushu started to sniff a bit and said, "My little baby, off to destroy people."

Melody sighed rolling her eyes and whispered. "Good luck."

She then restrung the tent and waited back inside for Mulan to return.

She observed the bracelet for a bit. She studies the other trinkets. There were two little seashells, a penguin and walrus. It reminded her of Dash and Tip. The trident was in the center. She was too afraid to touch it. Her mind then wondered to her how her mother was doing. She hoped she was ok.

Even though she was still mad at her for lying to her. She still loved her and would always love her.

…

For the rest of the day all Melody could do was play with her bracelet and not try to lose her mind from boredom. Mushu had gone to see how Mulan was doing at noon. Cricket was taking a nap. Khan the horse was her only company. She couldn't pet him with soldier kept walking by a few times.

Mulan finally came back looking tired and exhausted. She told Melody her first test was to climb a wooden pole and retrieve an arrow at the top. General Shang said you had to do it while tied down two giant medals representing discipline and strength. All soldier failed including Mulan.

"It wasn't so bad," She said, "After we practice with staff but these three other guys kept picking on me."

"They were the same ones from yesterday I ended getting a bug stuff down my shirt and making myself look like a idiot in front of the General."

"Well at least they didn't laugh at you," Melody said, "That what happened to me at my birthday party."

Melody then explained what happened at her twelfth birthday party and how it ended with her totally humiliated. Mulan was so sympathetic that she put her hand on her shoulder.

Melody then asked if Mulan could teach her some of the training they went through. Mulan thought it was a good idea so they snuck out and went to a secret spot. It wasn't much for the first day but felt like a great start for them.

…

For the next few days that was all they did was train. For Mulan it was having a bad day at getting training for the war. Then go and teach Melody how to defend and become a warrior.

It gave them something to bond over and gain a good friendship between the two. For the next few days that's what they kind of did just train and tried to become warriors. Melody at time tried to gain more control over the trident. So far she could do fire blast, lift objects, summon seawater, and make tiny rain clouds.

Over the days Melody kind of noticed that Mulan seemed to grow weaker over the few days despite training. Mulan said that training was becoming increasing hard and had trouble keeping. Melody hoped things would turn up for them soon.

…

It was really late one night when Mulan was late. Melody had gone to get some water but when she got back to the tent she found Khan gone. She sneaked around the camp until she came to the wooden pole. She found him and Mulan packed and with sad looks on there faces.

She came up to them and asked, "What's wrong?"

Mulan explained she was giving up and the General said she should leave.

Melody was shock and said, "No you just need to keep on trying."

Mulan looked up at wooden pole were the arrow was and had a look of confidence on her face. She told Melody to put Khan back at her tent and meet her back. Melody did that and she saw Mulan had the two medallions tied on and trying to climb up. They spent the rest of the night trying to solve this challenge.

When it about morning after another failed attempt at climbing Mulan suddenly had a look on her face. She swung the two medallions together around the pole and started to climb up.

It was just about the same time as dawn and Mulan looked down and said, "You better get back to the tent everyone else will be waking up soon."

Melody ran back as fast as she could and hope there was a chance for them.

…

Mulan came back to the tent looking proud and satisfied.

She said she did it and that they still have a chance. All the soldiers saw her reach the top and throw the arrow down.

Melody was ecstatic and shot her hands up. She said, "See I told you,"

"All we need is to keep trying."

"Let's hope things go well from now on." Mulan said looking confident in her-self.

They both laughed in the moment and Melody could tell things were going to get better from then on.

Truth is the relationship between them had turn into a sister like friendship for them and she knew Mulan felt it too.

…

After that day everything fell into place for them.

Everyday Mulan grew stronger in training and she told Melody that she was gaining respect from some of the other soldiers as well. Melody was also getting stronger as well.

She learned from Mulan how to fight and to us all sorts of weapons. She was getting more control over the trident. She couldn't do big things yet but she was getting there.

She could do little tricks with it in the bracelet form. She even showed Mulan how to work it. All it took was a strong grip with an even stronger heart. Mulan wasn't as good as Melody but not bad either.

Whither it was training regularly or magically both of them were becoming stronger as soldiers and as friends.

Well hope you like it and please review. It might take a while with work, school, and a social group my Dad making me go to. Just review and post comments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys listen I just want to take a moment and say how many views I'm getting and where they are coming from it means a lot that people in France and Ireland even looked at this so thank you. My sister lost my flash-drive so I had to get a new one and retype some of my old stuff. Hope you enjoy this special chapter. Please review.**

Chapter 5

After a month of training both Melody and Mulan felt like trained men but smelled completely filthy.

They both went over to the pond one night and were changing in the tall green. Mulan put her clothes on a tree branch and Khan was nearby eating grass holding their towels.

Mushu was completely against the idea. "No, this is not a good." Mushu said, "What if somebody sees you two?"

"Just because I look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one." Mulan said undoing her hair.

"Neither should I." Melody said taking off the last of her clothing. She had never gone so long with out swimming in her whole life. She needed to be back in the water whether or not it was seawater or fresh water. She put the trident bracelet on a branch figuring she would not need it for tonight.

"So a couple of guys don't rinse out their socks." Mushu said while covering his eyes while as they walked by, "Picky, picky, picky. Myself, I kinda like that corn-chip smell."

They tiptoed into the water Melody held Mulan's hand until they both jumped in. They made a big splash hitting Mushu.

Her entire body and mind jump for joy at the sensation of the warm water. She really needed this.

"Ah." Mulan said as he roused her head out and started to wash her body. Melody just kind of just floated. Her whole body just seemed relaxed now she was in the water.

She than began to wash her body. She really wished she had soap.

"Okay, all right, alright, that's enough, now c'mon, get out before you two get all pruney and stuff." Mushu said, with his eyes still covered and holding out a towel.

"Mushu, if you're so worried, go stand watch!" Mulan said while washing herself.

"Yeah like our own personal watch dog." Melody joked and then splashed Mulan with some water. Mulan splashed back. They both laughed.

"Yeah. Yeah. Stand watch, Mushu…." Mushu voiced trailed off as he walked away.

Melody swam over to the deep end. It gave her time to think. She wondered what her classmate's thought of her know. Most of them were stuck up spoiled rich kids. She wasn't like them and didn't want to be.

Suddenly she heard laughter and saw in the dark path three guys running toward them. It was too dark to see but she could tall they were taking they're clothes off. She looked at Mulan who was just as in shock sunk down to hide herself. The moment she heard splashing water Melody sunk down into the water.

She swam to the bottom, which wasn't deep enough. She had lungs of a dolphin and could see really well underwater. She could make out two figures swimming. She was then send back by a big wave which must have been a guy jumping in. She swam around barely avoiding the three and to the reeds hoping to hide.

When she reached it she poked her head out only a little bit. She could see them swimming to the big rock. She had no idea where Mulan was but really hoped she made it out. The reeds were too muddy and filled with rock to walk out. Plus she just cleaned herself and didn't want to get dirty again.

She looked to the path. It was the only way out and she was going to have to be careful not to be seen.

"Hey Ping!" One of the guys yelled. Melody saw Mulan hides her face behind a lily pad come out and said in a deep voice, "Oh, hi, guys, I didn't know you were HERE.'

She put the lily pad down avoiding the weird stares and said, "I was just washing so now I'm clean and I'm gonna go. Bye-bye."

She quickly swam and tried to hide herself behind the rock. But another tall skinny guy swam over and said, "Come back here! I know we were jerks to you before, so let's start over."

He held out his hand and Mulan shook it. "Hi, I'm Ling."

The big fat one came right behind her and said, "And I'm Chien-Po."

Mulan nervously chuckled and said, "Hello, Chien-Po."

The short middle guy with the black eye climbed up on the rock and announced, "And I am Yao, King of the Rock!"

Mulan looked at him awkwardly and Melody was completely revolted.

She got a good look at his butt and other parts as he said, "And there's nothing you girls can do about it."

Melody quickly sunk back down unable to look any more. She could hear movement and sounds from above.

She kept thinking of a way to create a distraction so she and Mulan could get by. She really wished she had her trident bracelet to at least create a distraction for Mulan. She them spotted something small and red swimming towards her and realized it was Mushu. He smiled at her.

She gasped and swatted him away. He swam toward Mulan. She hoped he didn't get a good look at her. She poked her head up and heard this

"C'mon! Don't be such a… ouch!." She could see Ling in pain and said, "Something bit me."

She just near the path and heard Mushu voice, "What a nasty flavor."

She then heard Ling screamed, "SNAKE!"

All three of them shrieked and climbed the rock. Melody swam to Mulan just as she whistled for Khan the horse trotted over to them quickly and they both quickly hid behind them. Melody walked in front of Mulan as they both left the pond. Melody could see Mushu holding on to Khans tail.

She could see in the Moonlight the three guys on the rock and they both let out signs of relief. When Mulan got her towel on she said, "Boy, that was close."

"Yeah." Melody agreed wrapping her towel on tightly. Fell back and patted Khan and said, "Thank you." He neighed as he way of saying you welcome.

"No that was vile." Mushu said washing his mouth out. "You two owe me big!"

"Thanks for saving us back there!" She said reaching down and petting Mushu.

"I never wanted to see a naked again." Mulan saying drying her hair off, Khan nodded his head in agreement, and then a hundred naked men ran past her and her Khan and into the pond. Melody had hidden behind Khan but had gotten a good look and so did Mulan

Khan snorted shacking his head and Mushu said, "Hey, don't look at me, I ain't biting no more buts." And washed out more of his mouth.

They got dress and Melody promised her herself not to take of trident bracelet off ever. She was doing her hair when she heard a loud conversation coming from the a tent She saw two shadow figures inside and guess it was General Shang and Chi Fu. Boy it did not look good.

"You think your troops are ready to fight?" It must have been Chi Fu the way he sounded wasn't good. "Hah, they wouldn't last a minute against the Huns!"

"They completed their training." General Lee said,

Mushu and Cricket snuck over to hear more but Mulan and Melody both stayed near the forest.

"Those boys are no more fit to be soldiers than you are to be captain." Chi Fu said, "Once the general reads my reports, your troops will never see battle."

Melody whispered to Mulan, "That's not fair."

Mulan nodded in agreement. "Chi Fu is a real jerk most of the time here."

"We're not finished!" Shang said in a loud voice,

"Be careful, Captain." Chi Fu said in a calm voice, "The general may be your father, but I am the Emperor's Council."

"And by the way, I got that job on my own."

The tent opened and Melody quickly hid behind a big tree.

"You're dismissed." She heard Chi Fu said.

She heard foots step and Mulan said in her deep man voice, "I'll hold him, and you punch!"

She heard him walk away and Mulan said, " Or not, for what it's worth, I think you're a great captain."

She peeked out and saw him leave. She got out and saw the look on Mulan face.

Mushu saw it too and said, "I saw that."

Mulan looked confused and said, "What?"

"You like him, don't you?"

Mulan said, "No, I…."

Mushu rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, right, sure." He pointed his finger and said,

"GO TO YOUR TENT!"

She and Mulan walked away but Mulan smiled.

Melody giggled and said, "You do like him don't you?" Melody knew these things because it was a girl thing.

Mulan smiled and said, "Well its not like I can just …"

Melody giggled and said, "After this is over you should at least talk to him."

Mulan sighed and said, "Speaking of which what are we going to do after this war is over?"

Melody though that one over as they walked back to there tent. She didn't want to go home just yet. Even if she did she still didn't know how to get the trident working to take her back.

"I would really like to meet your parents and your grandmother." Melody said, "I still don't know how to get this thing to take me back home." She held up her bracelet.

"I guess so but we really need to think about getting you home Melody." Mulan said, " Your parents must be worried sick."

"Would you mind giving it to me?" Mulan asked she nodded and took it off. "I would really like to try to get it working."

Melody wished she would just drop it for a while.

Melody gave it to her but made her promise to give it back right after. Even though it wasn't really hers she felt like it belong to her anyway.

Melody decided to turn in for the night while Mulan went to train with the trident. When she got to the tent she sat down and though about home. She did really miss her home. She missed Scuttle and Sebastian a lot. She missed sneaking out of the castle and collecting seashells. She missed playing with her dog Max. She her her Nannie Carlotta and eating Chef Louis food and his failed attempts to kill Sebastian.

She missed her parents most of all. She wonder if she could get the trident working so she could at least send a message home or something.

Then Mushu and Cricket came back and boy did they look eager.

Melody asked, "What's up?"

"We're moving out." Mushu said, "I faked a letter from the General to Chi Fu saying they needed reinforcement at the front line."

"WHAT!" Melody gasped and said, "Why would you do that?"

"Because this will show how much of a warrior Mulan is and I have work too hard to let it all go to waste."

Melody sighed and said, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow." Mushu said and they both went to sleep.

Melody could not believe this was going to happen. How where they hide her until they got to the front line. Not to mention the fact was when they get there they would found out they weren't supposed to be sent there.

Suddenly thunder rumble and she hear it starting to rain. It went from drizzling to pouring in just a couple of seconds. Lighting flashed followed by a big thunder.

Little water got in the tent. She could hear men running back to their tents and prayed it didn't have anything to do with the trident.

When Mulan came back soaked and with the trident in bracelet form. Melody asked if she had anything to do with it thunderstorm. She nodded.

"I just pointed to the sky and suddenly it let out a blast of light into the sky and suddenly it started thunder and lighting." Mulan said handing it to her. "It went back to bracelet form and it won't go back to trident form."

Melody was so jealous that she had managed to get a real thunderstorm and she couldn't but let her know it. She wished she had more experience over it.

While she dried herself off Melody told her what Mushu and Cricket did. Mulan was so mad at him she almost stepped on him. Melody asked how where they going to hide her.

"I know." Mulan said, "I can take over fireworks they have a carriage so we can sneak you on."

It sounded like a great plan for Melody and they both went to sleep knowing they had a big journey ahead of them.

**I hope you enjoy this interesting chapter. I hope to continue the sister relationship Melody and Mulan have and I plan to make this story very interesting. I may have figured out the year The Little Mermaid take place. The first one was in 1838 because in the tv series Hans Christian Andersan makes a appearance and he wrote it in 1837 so Ariel was 15 then. She had Melody two years later so add it up you get 1851. I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if I haven't been updated in a while I been way busy with work and haven't been able to work on my writing lately or have time to myself. I'm not good at writing lyrics so I won't write any. I will finish this story at least but for now please enjoy and review my story.**

Chapter 6

The next day the sky was clear and bright. The captain announced the where needed at the front line and were head to a mountain village to meet with the rest of the Chinese army.

Mulan managed to get assigned cannons and when she had the moment snuck Melody on the wagon. For a while all she had to do was to keep quiet and still and try not to knock over cannons and try not get caught. Also not to step on Mushu or Cricket.

The soldiers sang songs to pass the time. Melody peeked out and saw that they passed a farmers field of women picking herbs Mushu whistle loudly at them. Mulan blushed hiding her face as the farmer girls giggled thinking it was she. Melody looked down at Mushu smacked him and whisperer,

"No bad lizard!"

For the rest of the trip the soldier sang their song and Melody sat back listening to it. They eventually climbed a mountain and it started to get really cold and started snowing. She shivered and wished she had a blanket.

She laid back and listened to the song until it stopped suddenly along with the carriage. She look out and almost screamed.

The soldiers had stopped at a charred and burning remands of a small village. The sky was red and black from the recent fires. It must have been the village they were supposed to meet at.

They trudge through the snow and into the destroy village. Melody couldn't believe the Huns had destroyed all this and she put her hand over her mouth at the burn remains of the village.

She smelled burn wood as they trudged through the snow. She didn't see any dead bodies, which was good cause she would definitely throw up if she saw one.

The Captain ordered the soldiers to look for survivors. When she saw Mulan go into a destroy house. She couldn't help it. She didn't want to be left alone.

She didn't know how but one minute she was in the cart the next she was trudging through the snow to Mulan. Despite Mushu, and Crickets pleads. She quickly made it to the destroyed house.

She bumped into Mulan and turned around with a shock looked on her face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

"I couldn't help it," Melody pleaded, "I needed to be by your side after seeing this!" pointing at the burned hut.

Mulan nodded and picked up a small doll.

"I can't believe the Huns destroyed this entire village." Mulan said brushing off the snow.

Melody nodded and "They are truly monster for doing this."

"Ping did you find any survivors?" The captain yelled sounding close.

Both Mulan and Melody quickly looked for a place to hide but there wasn't. Mulan than got an idea. She quickly grabbed a half torn burn blanket from out of the snow and wrapped it around Melody. Melody knew where this was going and took off her shoes. She undid her bun and made her hair look wild and messy. Mulan covered Melody in the tarp tightly covering her and than started to brush over Melody face.

Melody coughed a few times but by the time they were done she looked completely awful.

_Perfect!_ Melody thought just as the Captain came in on his white horse.

"Found a survivor." Mulan yelled in her man voice.

Captain Shang got off his horse knelt before her and asked gentle,

"Hello their little girl what's your name?"

"Melody." She said in a weak small voice. She gripped the triton bracelet along with her shoes tightly.

"Melody where are your parent?"

"They are not here?" Melody said in a tiny weak voice. She didn't like lying but she didn't have much of a choice. "I was here visiting a friend from a far away place."

"The Huns attacked us yesterday, there was a lot of yelling and people getting killed, my friend hid me while she went to look for her parents but she never came pack."

"I passed out in my hiding spot and woke up a few minutes ago."

The Captain stood up and said, "I don't understand, my father should have been here."

"Captain!" Called Chi-Fu from a top of a hill pointing down at a field. They walked up and Melody gasped in horror. On the field was a blood bath of dead Chinese soldiers. They're where hundreds of dead bodies and broken pieces of wood laid scattered around.

Chien-Po walked up holding a helmet and said, "The General."

Captain Shang held the helmet and then walked over to a cliff while the rest of the soldier walked up and saw the bloody field. They all stared in shock at the dead bodies. Mulan saw this and then looked over at Shang.

He had taken out his sword and placed his father helmet on it. He knelt down and said a prayed.

Mulan and Melody both walked up to him.

"I'm sorry." She said. Melody stood by clutching her blanked tightly with fear mix with sadness.

Shang got up turned walked past them placing a hand on Mulan while giving her a hard look then to Melody. He walked pass the soldiers on to his white horse.

"The Huns are moving quickly, we'll make better time to the Imperial City through the Tung Show pass." He said mounting his horse. "We're the only hope for the Emperor now, Move out!"

The soldiers slowly followed but Mulan and Melody stayed back. It slowly started to snow making it feel even colder. Mulan quietly put the doll by Shang's sword while kneeling down.

Melody put her hand on her shoulder and said, "Common we don't want to get left behind."

Mulan got up, took Melody hand, and they walked back. Melody looked back shedding a single tear. She wiped it away.

When they caught up with the rest of them. The captain doubled back and said to Mulan.

"Ping, Melody is in your care until we get to the city." Mulan nodded.

"We'll try to get in touch with your family and get you home alright Melody."

She nodded while thinking _I doubt they'll ever find them._

"If we can't find her family I'll take her to mine." Mulan said in her man voice gripping Melody hand tighter. Melody smiled at that idea.

The Captain nodded turning to lead out his soldiers. That's when she caught Chi-Fu staring at her with disgust. Like having a girl was going to ruin everything. She didn't have the strength to make a face at him so she just kept walking.

As they trenched through the snow Yao walked up to her holding out a pair of clothes and an oversized coat, "Here you go you'll be much warmer in these clothes."

"Thank you." She said while Mulan took them.

She guided Melody to the wagon so she could change. When she got in Ling approached them holding out a pair of big boots.

"For you so you don't have to walk barefoot."

She nodded and took them in. While she changed Mushu quietly told her how she almost blew it for them. Melody pretended to listen while she changed. She put her outfit on over her regular clothes while trying to straighten her hair. She got her boots on which where to big for her. She tied it just right so they wouldn't fall off.

When she was done she tucked her shoes in a bag full of her old clothes while tucking the blanket under some rockets. She kept her bracelet on but hiding it under her new clothes.

When she got out Chien-Po offered to help her but she put her hand up and said, "No thank you."

She got out but her new clothes were big and the coat was really heavy. Her boots made it so she could walk but felt like she was going to fall every time she stepped.

_I won't get frostbite. _She thought as she caught up with Mulan. She took her hand while the other held on to Khan. She looked down and smiled at her. Melody smiled back. _At least we don't have to worry about me getting caught._

After a while they through the path it had stopped snowing. The soldiers still looked sad. Melody understood why after seeing those dead bodies.

She tightened her grip on her clothes as they trenched through the snow. Then suddenly for no reason a rocket suddenly shoots out of the wagon and goes off into the sky.

All the soldiers stared up in shock and confusion as it went off in the sky with a loud bang.

Mulan and Khan looked back at the wagon with accusingly looks on their faces. In the newly burned hole stood wide eye shocked Mushu pointing at Cricket passing the blame to him. Melody covered her face with her hands not believing this had just happened.

Captain Shang and Chi-Fu approached them with mean looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Shang ordered.

All that came out of Mulan was mouth was… "Uuuhhhh." Melody looked down on the ground not meeting the Captain angry eyes.

"You just gave away our position!" Shang yelled with anger in his voice. "Now we're-" He was cut off when an arrow pierced his shoulder, throwing him off his horse.

Melody looked up at the mountain and gasped. She saw on the mountain cliffs were the Huns. They then launched hundreds of arrows onto to soldiers.

"Get out of Range!" Yelled the Captain pointing to a cliff with big rocks.

The soldiers scrambled to get away from the Huns while avoiding the arrows. Melody ran down the hill while Mulan struggled with Khan. Melody clutched her coat while avoiding arrows. One almost hit her foot. Another whizzed by her face.

The Huns then started using flaming arrows on them and one hit the wagon catching it on fire. Mulan tried to get a panic Khan under control but the roof of the wagon was in total flames.

"Save the cannons!" Shang ordered his troops.

The soldiers started to pass the cannons from the wagon to each other. Another arrow whizzed passed Melody faced. She screamed in horror. Mulan saw this grabbed Melody and went to Yoa.

"Take her to the cliffs so she doesn't get hurt." She ordered Yao.

He nodded took her hand and the other holding a cannon ran with her down to the cliffs. Melody didn't want to leave Mulan. She ran with Yao gripping her coat tightly. They reached the cliffs and Yao pushes Melody behind a rock and joins the soldiers.

"Fire." Ordered Shang and off went the cannons at the Huns.

Melody then saw that Chi-Fu was cowering under a rock with fear.

Then Mulan joined her along with Mushu and Cricket. Melody was so happy they were alive. Another soldier took control of Khan.

"Fire." The Captained order again. Mulan and the rest of the soldiers fired off more cannons at the Huns. Melody hid behind the rock covering her ears as it hit the Huns.

There was deadly silence as the smoke cleared from the mountain cliffs.

"Hold the last cannon." Shang ordered at Yao.

There was nothing but silence and Melody clutched Mulans arm and whispered to her.

"Is it over?"

Mulan shook her head. The smoke covered the mountain hill cleared enough that Melody could make out a horse. Then hundred of horses appeared with Hun soldiers on them that covered the entire hilltop. From that distance she could hear them roar. She felt so small at that moment.

"Prepare to fight," Order Shang, "If we die, we die with honor." The soldiers readied their swords. Mulan looked back at Melody and gave her a confident look. She nodded gripping her bracelet if any would come near her she would fight them off.

Then one Hun charged down and the rest followed roaring with anger. The one leading the charge was most likely leader.

"Yao, aim the cannon at Shan Yu." Ordered Shang.

As he did Melody thought _there is no way a single cannon and a handful of soldiers were going to take out the entire Hun army. _She looked at Mulan and saw her eyes were on the mountain hilltop.

Then she rush forward grabbed Yao cannons and rushed out onto the field towards the Hun. Melody had no idea what she was planning to do but she did not want her to do it alone. She ran right to her not caring if she was going to die.

"Ping! Melody, come back!" Yelled Captain Shang.

They ignored him and ran right to the Hun army. _I hope you know what you are doing Mulan!_ Melody though.

As they ran Melody could see how big the Hun army was and how tough the soldiers were. They charged down like ants from an anthill never ending from the top.

They came to a point that Mulan duck to the ground stop stuck the Cannon in the ground and started aiming it. Mushu pop out onto the ground looking confuse and scared.

"What are we aiming at?" Melody whispered to Mulan on the ground. She was scared to speak up. She could spot the leader charging toward them. She got a good look at him. He was gigantic, and muscular. He pulled out a sword. Beside him flew a falcon.

"Is it going to be him?" She asked pointing at the leader, as he grew nearer along with the army.

Mulan shook her head. "No, that!" She said pointing at the mountain getting a good look at it. It was mostly piled with snow. If the cannon hit it, it could cause an avalanche that would wipeout the whole valley along with the….

"Perfect!" Melody smiled at the idea, as the Huns grew closer.

"Okay, you might want to light that right now," Mushu urgently said from Mulan shoulder, "Quickly, quickly!"

Before Mulan could light the rocket the falcon swooped down and attack them. Mulan and Melody quickly searched for the match as Shan Yu came closer. Melody looked back and saw Shang and three other soldiers were coming to help them.

Mulan dug in the dirt for the match but with no luck. Mulan then looked up at Shan Yu than at Mushu and quickly use him to light the cannon. The timing couldn't be any more perfect cause Shan Yu was right in front them the cannon went off scarring his horse back.

"You missed!" She heard Mulan yelled down as he went off with the cannon his voice became smaller as the cannon flew father away. "How could you miss?"

"He was three feet in front of you!"

Then the cannon hit the mountain top peak with a small bang. Just like that the whole mountain of snow started to fall causing a big avalanche. Melody and Mulan both smiled as the whole Hun army was slowly devoured. Shan Yu looked back in horror and then at Melody and Mulan. Melody could see the angry and hatred in his eyes. Melody got a good look at him and saw he was also big but had pale grey skin that went along with his yellow eyes that showed he had no soul.

He grabbed his sword and swiped at Mulan side. She fell back in pain and Melody ran to her. She grabbed her hand and they both started to run down the hill away from Shan Yu. They passed Captain Shang who followed them down the mountain. She saw all the soldiers ran for cover by the big rock.

Melody looked back a saw the last bit of the Hun army and than Shan Yu was swallowed by the snow. They had single handedly defeated the Hun army.

They ran in fear as the avalanche was catching up to them. Khan ran up to them. Mulan hoisted herself on pulling Melody up. Melody wrapped her arms around Mulan body tightly. She looked back and saw the avalanche was right behind them. Mulan reached out and grabbed Shang hand but it was too late the snow bank both caught up with them. Mulan loses her grip as the snow engulfs them.

Melody didn't know how to describe being inside a snow avalanche. She felt tossed and turned not knowing which way was up or down only she was being pressed forward. She just kept her eyes shut and held on to Mulan pressing her whole body against her. She prayed to god that they would live. She really wished they were out of the snow.

She felt something in her wrist. She gripped the trident bracelet tightly and willed _Please let us out of the snow!_ Next thing she new there was a small blast of light and pair break out of the snow. Khan steady himself as the snow barreled down taking them on a wild ride.

Just as a wave of snow was about to barreled down on them. Melody shot up her hand with the trident bracelet and yelled at the top of her lungs "NO!"

A bright blast shot back the snow. Mulan grinned at her as they rode down. Khan kept trying to run up but the current was too strong for them.

Mulan looked back and yelled, "Shang!"

Melody looked back and saw him unconsciously sliding in the snow. Mulan breaks out of the snow with Khan steering the way to Shang.

Both of them grabbed his body and pull him up front. Mulan quickly looked around and said, "We need to get somewhere safe, can we use the trident?"

Before Melody could answer Mushu came sliding by on a shield with cricket in his hands.

"Mulan, I found the lucky Cricket!" He said, Melody didn't see how luck could help them now.

"We need help!" Mulan yelled at them. Just then an arrow tied with long pieces of rope whizzed by landing on the ground. Melody saw it came from the soldiers where safe behind a big rock avoiding all the snow. Mulan grabbed it and started to tie it around Khan as the cliffs kept getting closer, and closer.

When she was done she looked around and said, "We need a bow!"

Melody looked around but saw no bow she wondered if she could transform the bracelet into a bow. Just then a Hun soldier burst out of the snow just a few feet away from them. In his hand was a bow. Mulan leaned out while Melody held on to her as she got the bow.

When Melody held her she realized she had red stuff all over her hand. She released it was coming from Mulan. It was from when Shan Yu swiped at her.

"You're bleeding!" She yelled at her as she steady herself and ready the arrow.

She turned back and yelled, "What?"

"You're bleeding!" She yelled showing her red bloody hands. Mulan looked at them wide eyed and down at her body. She could see a small dark spot at the side of her body.

Before she could say anything Mushu screamed from behind Melody.

"Aaaaugh!" He yelled as the where inches from the cliff, "We're gonna die, we're gonna to die!"

Mushus yelling pointed Mulan out to their current problem and went back to the bow. Mushu yelling didn't help at all. Melody grabbed Mushu and Cricket. She could see the soldiers all as they started to fall over.

As they fell into the dark abyss Melody thought this was it she was going to die. She would never see her mother or father again. She started to cry but suddenly they stopped falling and where dangling on the rope.

"Is it over?" Melody asked in a weak voice keeping her eyes shut.

She held onto Mushu and Cricket while holding onto Mulan who held Shang as they balance themselves on Khan who kept squirming. She slowly opening her eyes and saw nothing but dark icy fog. After a few seconds they calm down and then the roped started to pull them up.

There was nothing but snowy fog as they were pulled up. Melody was surprised the rope supported all their weight. As they neared the top Mushu congratulated them both.

"I knew we could do it!" Melody rolled her eyes as she held onto Mulan. "You the man… well, sort of."

They both hid in Melody jacket as they reached the top and the soldiers helped them off and onto the mountain cliff.

"Step back guys," Ling said, "give them some air!"

Ling was right once Melody was on the ground her whole body felt wobbly and she felt like she was going to throw up any second.

Mulan and Shang both were on the ground as Shang re-gain consciousness.

He looked at Mulan hard and said, "Ping, you are the craziest man I ever met."

Mulan looked down in shame. "And for that I owe you my life, from now on, you have my trust."

All the soldiers cheered in honor. Melody stood up. She really was proud of Mulan.

As Shang helped Mulan up she collapsed to the ground. Melody and the soldiers gasped.

"Ping, what's wrong?" Shang asked concerned.

Mulan looked to her side and saw blood spot grew and had blood on her hand.

Shang saw this and yelled, "He wounded, get help."

Melody gasped and looked at her hand. It still had blood on it. She had completely forgot about it and if only she had a second alone with Mulan she could heal her.

Melody rushed to her side as she started to pass out from blood loss.

Shang kept saying hold on as the soldiers set up a tent for the doctor.

_Please don't die._ Melody though and clutched her brace let as they carried her in.

**That's it for now. I will be going to Disney world May 1****st**** so I won't be up dating soon. But I will finish this story. Please read and review my chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have already graduated from my program and hopefully have more time to work on my writing. It has been really hard since my mom died. Please review and enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 7

Every five seconds Melody kept looking back up at the tent and to then to her bracelet as the Doctor operated on her. Shang paced nervously outside. Melody wanted to be by his side but Yoa put his arm around her.

The guys looked nervous and Melody knew exactly how they felt. She shivered and the cold only made her feel worse.

_If I only had healed her when I had the chance_. She though hard as she watched Shang paced. _Now they are going to find out she's a girl and kill her.  
_

She leaned against Khan as the horse whined sadly. Mushu and Cricket had crawled out earlier and were by the tent hoping to see if Mulan would live. Melody wished things would be all right.

Then the Doctor came out and spoke to a very worried Shang. Shang took a step back looking shocked and rushed right inside. The Doctor went right to Chi-Fu. Melody got up and trudge to the tent slowly.

She heard Chi-Fu say, "So it's true!"

"Shang!" She heard yelled from inside. Shang came out looking mad and Melody knew there was going to be trouble.

The rest of the soldiers had return from scavenging from the remains of they're burned carriages as the scene unfolded.

Chi-Fu came out yanking Mulan by the arm. She had her pants on and a blanket to cover her bandage chest. She looked terrible and it broke Melody's heart.

"I knew there was something wrong with you!" Chi-Fu yelled out, then he ripped of her hair bun letting it fall down. "A woman!"

There were lots of gasps and whispers among the soldiers. Chi-Fu threw her to the ground and yelled, "Treacherous snake!"

Mulan fell down on the snow hard and looked back up and sneered at Chi-Fu, "My name is Mulan."

She looked at Shang and pleadingly said, "I did it to save my father."

"High treason!" Chi-Fu yelled to the other soldiers.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far!" Mulan begged.

"Ultimate dishonor!" Chi-Fu barked at her face.

"It was the only way!" She said, "Please, believe me!"

Shang turned back with a serious look on his face. Melody just stood there in the cold along with the rest of the soldiers as the scene went on.

Chi-Fu sneered at her again and looked at Shang and said, "Captain?"

Melody shivered. She gripped her bracelet tightly as Shang walk past her and to Khan.

_Please don't kill her!_ Melody begged deeply that everything was going to be ok.

Then Shang pulled out Mulan sword from Khan and started towards her.

Khan reared back but Chi-Fu held up his hand and said, "Restrain him"

Melody could feel her heart beat in her ears as Shang approach Mulan slowly. She couldn't take it. She didn't know what came over her.

"NO, Don't hurt her!" Melody screamed then started running towards her. But Chi-Fu stopped her holding her by the coat and said directly to her face, "If you know what's good for you-"

Melody cut him off by spitting in his face. He released her and she kicked him to the ground. All the soldiers gasped and where really surprised at what happened next.

Melody didn't know what came over her but she was not going to let them hurt Mulan.

Melody held Chi-Fu down by the wrist hold. It was one of the moves she learned from Mulan. It was so easy considering he was a total wuss.

"Captain, make her stop," Chi-Fu yelled slamming his other arm into the snow, "She breaking my wrist."

Captain approached and grabbed Melody by her collar of her jacket and she release Chi-Fu. Only then did it make matters worse. During the entire thing her clothes she had on where becoming loose and when Shang pulled her off her whole outfit came apart.

After a minute to pick her-self up she was only wearing the cream karate suite Mulan gave her.

"Why are you wearing one of our uniforms?" Shang said sounding dangerously mad, "And hold did you pull off that move, only my soldiers know that?"

Melody didn't say anything at first. She felt completely exposed and knew she was going to die.

Then Shang grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and yelled, "ANSWER ME!"

"I…I…I been with you guys since she enlisted." Melody stammered she didn't know what else to say but the truth. "I only pretended to be found in that burned village! I'm sorry."

Shang released her and she quickly went over to Mulan crouching down by her side. There were a few gasps and whisperers among the soldiers. Like they couldn't believe a little girl had been hiding in the royal army.

The only one who wasn't shocked was Chi-Fu who was beyond furious.

"Captain, I demand you execute these two at once!" Chi-Fu yelled. Melody didn't know if he was mad from being taken down by a twelve year old girl or had been hiding among the royal army.

Mulan took hold of Melody as the Captain starred at them for a moment. Then he approached them with Mulan sword still in hand.

They held each other tightly as he was above them. Melody held her bracelet tightly. Shang raised the sword having a harsh look on his face.

_Please don't kill us! _She though and closed her eyes. Mulan gripped her tightly.

Then she opened her eyes and saw the sword land in the snow. Both Mulan and Melody looked up shocked at what happened.

"A life for a life," He said with a stern look on his face. "My debt if repaid."

He turn back and yelled, "Move out!"

Chi-FU completely shocked at what just happened walked up to him and said, "But you can't just-"

Shang cut him off with, "I said, 'move out.'

Chi-Fu looked back one last time and said, "But what about the little girl?"

Shang grabbed Chi-Fu hard and angrily said something so low that Melody couldn't hear him but it was probably something like they weren't going to kill an innocent little girl.

When he let go Chi-Fu looked back them and to the Captain and back the look on his face never changing. Then he got on his horse and followed the soldiers.

The army then left sadly down the mountain pass. Melody took a deep breath and felt relieved that they were alive. All that was left was Mulan, Khan, Mushu, Cricket and herself.

After a while they didn't do much they just sat in the snow as night approached. Melody went back to the destroyed wagon she found her bag half burned buried in the snow. She took out her old clothes and pressed them too her face. They smelled burned from the explosion.

She stuff them back in and went back to the group.

Mulan had changed into her uniform sat down on the snow. Khan had placed a blanket around her for warmth. For supplies all they had a bag full of dumplings and her soldiers outfit. Mulan sat gloomy as she clutched the blanket

Cricket tried to make a small fire out of some twigs. Melody took out the trident stuck it into the snow and said, "Heat!"

Then the trident gave off a red glowed as it dispersed heat. Melody let it go and smiled. Mulan still sulked in misery.

Melody frowned and sat down next to her.

Mushu kept pacing and said, "I was this close, this close, to impressing the ancestors, getting the top shelf, in entourage…man."

He took a broken burned arrow stuck a dumpling on it and sat down.

"All my fine work." Then roasted his food by the trident.

Mulan said, "I should have never have left home."

"Don't say that." Melody said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey C'mon, you wanted to save your fathers life." Mushu said, Melody nodded, "Who knew you'd end up shaming him, disgracing your ancestors and losing all your friends." Melody sulked down at the words.

"Y'know, you just gotta...just gotta learn to let these things go." His dumpling caught on fire and his smothered it in the snow as he started to cry.

"Maybe I didn't go just for my father." Mulan said, "Maybe what I really wanted was to prove that I could do things right, so that when I looked in the mirror," She picked up her helmet and looked in the reflection, "I'd see someone worthwhile.

Melody watched as she saw a tear roll down Mulan's face and she said, "But I was wrong, I see nothing." She tossed the helmet aside.

Melody could already feel the tears rolled down her face. It broke her heart to see Mulan like this.

Mushu tried to help. "Hey, that's cause this needs a little spit, that's all." He spat on the helmet and rubbed it, "Let me shine it up for you."

He held it up and cheerfully said, "I can see you. Look at you, you look so pretty!"

Mulan looked away even more depressed than before.

Seeing that this didn't help Mushu dropped the smile.

"Truth is we are both frauds, your ancestors didn't send me; they don't even like me."

Mulan and Melody both looked up in surprise.

"I mean, you risked your life to help people you love, I risked my life to help myself." Mushu said, "At least you had good intention."

That made Mulan smiled a little.

Cricket then started to cry.

"What." Mushu said, "What do you mean, you're not lucky."

He grabbed Cricket. "You… lied to me?"

Cricket nodded sadly. Mushu then turn to Khan and said, "And what are you, a sheep?"

Khan grumbles annoyed at Mushu.

He then turned to Melody while tossing Cricket aside and said, "And let me guess you're a princess."

Melody just looked at him, signed, and said, "Yes."

Mulan, Mushu, Cricket and Khan looked at her shockingly. Melody looked away from them and to the valley.

"You're kidding, right?" Mushu asked.

Melody shook her head no as she got up clutching her jacket tightly. She took the trident out of the snow and it stopped emitting heat. She started pacing letting the trident drag in the snow.

"Melody…" Mulan started.

"On the day of my twelfth birthday party," She cut off Mulan. "I was swimming outside my castle when I found this golden locket deep underwater."

"I always loved the sea. But my mother though it was too dangerous so she built a wall separating it from my castle."

"My only friends where a crab name Sebastian and a seagull name Scuttle. Ever since I was little, they were their watching me."

"I didn't make much real friends considering all the other kids thought I was weird for talking to fish."

"During my birthday party when I was dancing with a prince. I didn't know but when I was putting my dress on I accidently got Sebastian caught in."

"Before I new it Sebastian had grabbed his finger, next thing I knew there was chaos and all the other kids laughed at me for taking to a crab."

"I ran to my room in tears and after a while my Mom came in to comfort me."

She kept pacing feeling her anxiety rising.

"While she was trying to make me feel better I clear some of the dirt off showing my name, I opened it revealing a magical image of Atlantica and playing a song I know I heard before."

"I asked my mother about it and she got mad that I went into the sea. I know she was hiding something from me."

"So what did you do about it?" Mushu asked her.

"I ran away from home." Melody answered, "I took a rowboat out to sea and went looking for answers."

She went on about meeting Undertow and bringing her to Morgana, making her a mermaid, then her quest for the stolen trident, meeting Tip the penguin and Dash the walrus, then going to Atlantica, getting the trident but losing her necklace, and returning to the Morgana lair.

"When we got back Tip and Dash got scared by Undertow and swam away because they thought he was a shark."

"I figure I could catch up to them later after Morgana made me a mermaid permanently."

"When I swam in I had this weird feeling something was not right with this picture."

She stopped pacing and faced her friends.

"Just when I was about to give Morgana the trident my mom swam in telling me to stop."

"She was a mermaid and she had a fish name Flounder with her. I was so shocked and mad that she was a mermaid that I almost gave Morgana the trident."

"But you didn't right?" Mulan asked.

Melody nodded and said, "It wasn't the creepy glare Morgana had on her face or the scared panic look my Mom made it was something inside me that said neither of them."

"Then I made the trident give off a small blast pushing them both back and swam away."

"Both of them chased after me but I scared them back with the power of trident."

"I didn't trust either of them and all I wanted was to be a thousand miles away from them."

She held out the trident. "And to have someone I trust."

She saw Mulan smile at that.

"All my life I wanted to be a mermaid cause I thought it would be better then being a girl."

She looked at her friends for a moment then at the trident. Then she tossed the trident to the ground.

"Now I don't even now what I want anymore." She said sadly slumping down into the snow.

She felt sadder than before. She could feel cold tears go down her face. She then heard the sound of snow crunching and saw Mulan over her. She had understanding mixed with caring all over her face. She knelt down and hugged Melody hard. Melody felt happy

"I think its time for us go home." Mulan said getting up. "I'll have to face my father sooner or later."

"Yeah this ain't gonna be pretty," Mushu said, "but don't you two worry, okay?"

"Things will work out, we started this thing together and that's how we'll finish it. I promise."

Mushu, Mulan and Melody all came in for one big hug. Melody felt happy that no matter what she had her friends with her.

As they packed Mulan said, "After we get back we will eventually have to figure out how to send you back."

Melody sighed and said, "Ok."

She changed back into her cream karate uniform but kept the boots and oversized coat on. Melody was a little excitedly that she was going to meet Mulan parents and her grandmother. She went over and took the trident out of the snow.

She shrunk it back to bracelet form.

"Rrrrrrraaaaaaaaahhh!"

A screamed shocked both Melody and Mulan as it echoed across the mountain. They looked at each other and then ran over to the cliffs.

They were shocked to see Shan-Yu rise up and out of the snow. He over looked his army buried. Then five of his warriors came out of the snow looking meaner and looking fiercer then before. They joined Shan-Yu as a falcon landed on his arm.

He over looked his remaining soldiers and turned towards the Imperial City. It glowed with activity but Melody could feel her fear rising in the pit of her stomach as the Huns marched down.

She looked towards Mulan. She took one look at the army and quickly turned back grabbing her sword out of the snow. Melody and Mushu raced to her as she climbed onto Khan. She turned towards the Huns and Melody realized what she was going to do.

"Uh, home is that way." Mushu said pointing the other way.

"I have to do something!" She said. Melody nodded in agreement as Mulan helped her up onto Khan

Mushu on the other hand said, "Did you two see those Huns? They popped out of the snow! LIKE DAISES!"

"Are we in this together or not?" Mulan asked sternly.

Mushu looked guilty for a moment and then said, "Lets go kick some Hunny Buns!"

Both he and Cricket jumped onto Khan. Melody held onto Mulan as she clutched her bracelet tightly as they rode down the hill towards the Imperial City. Melody felt bravery as they raced down.

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next one will be of Mulan instead. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
